User talk:Hua Xiong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scarly page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 19:03, February 18, 2011 Re:Help Stories and anything to do with writing is added in your blogs. For your OC (original character) information, that is made on pages like how Bully Wiki has character pages for the characters in the game. And, about the Bullies clique character, I don't have one any more, I deleted her. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 19:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Make sure to read the rules and policies first regarding fanfiction. Dan the Man 1983 19:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I make them on www.tektek.org , just click on the option called Dream Avatar, then when it loads it should show you two tekteks, and then a option in the middle to start making one. Make the tektek you want, then click the save option. It will show you a screen with your avatar, then three choices, to make a new one, to edit your avatar, or to change the layers. Unless you're not happy with your avatar, ignore them. If you're like me, and like to save the link to it somewhere, then you can do that. Just right click on your avatar, and save it to your computer. Then just upload it here, like a normal image. :If you need anymore help, just ask. :D '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 20:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm really sorry, but these aren't my drawings. The pictures are done by the original Pinup Art companies back in the 1940s and 50s by Vargas. My drawings aren't anywhere as good as the pictures I posted. :) You can look up "Pinup Girl" and actually see what I'm talking about. However, I am thinking about posting my art online someday. I'm really trying to work on my drawing skills to make them better.Pinup Girl 13:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl :::::Oh wow, you're an art student? That's cool. I'm age 14 by the way, but people think I'm older when they see me.Pinup Girl 14:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl It's not that it's not allowed, it's just that I find "read my blog" messages incredibly annoying, since I always check the wiki activity page right back to my last edit. And, yep, that's the one. Called Knowledge Is A Virtue Contest. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 16:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, I just made a new chapter to The Greg Ryder Saga. If you wanna check it out, then... you know what to do. SirLinkalot96 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Possibly. But KOA disliked guns in his stories, and Bully7 does like guns in his story. And his spelling is much better than KOA's. Maybe At0micb0mb123? But, probably not. Still, I will keep an eye on him. SirLinkalot96 22:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Anime/Manga I was going to answer on the blog, but I don't want to get off topic on it, so I'll answer it here. :D Not massively. The only mangas I've read are Ouran High School Host Club, and a little of Cardcaptor Sakura. I've seen all of the OHSHC anime many times, and currently watching Cardcaptor Sakura. I only like English dubs, not the sub versions. I prefer to actually understand what I'm hearing, and the subtitles go by too quickly for me. I have tried listening to subs, when I first watched OHSHC, but that's not for me. ♦[[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I don't get into them, unless I actually want to watch them. Loads of people have recommended them to me, and I'm like "Great, whatever, I won't watch it." Mostly because, if I do watch it, it'll be my choice. OHSHC, I only started watching that, because I was bored and I saw someone having a conversation about it. One of my friends was like "I'm so proud, I got you into it... blah.. blah.." I had to set her straight, the real reason why I watched it. Cardcaptor Sakura, I used to watch it on TV, when I was a kid. I didn't understand it then. : But, yeah, I totally prefer English dubs. I got nothing against the Japanese language, it just confuses me, if I don't understand what someone is saying, then it starts to get on my nerves, because I don't understand. It's best for me to stick to English dubs. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 12:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How did everyone find out? I was asleep. It's good that you noticed, cuz I sure as hell didn't. Thank you for noticing. I didn't think it was him cuz it was his spelling, but I actually had a suspicion that it was him when Bully7 first started editing. Then Jenny assured me that it wasn't him, so I let it go. SirLinkalot96 16:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yes, I am kicking myself for not noticing. SirLinkalot96 17:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Spammer I saw, I was just removing the spam first. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah ^^ Um, I never said you were bragging... Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC)